Project: OtherWorld
by TheHolyHeretic
Summary: a package is delivered to Aang, containing the results of misguided Fire Nation mission; An attempted incursion into the Spirit World itself. What horrors awaited the Fire Nation soldiers and scientists who made it? and who made it back? and why was it all sent to Aang in the first place?
1. 01 - A Package

Aang stared for a moment at the package lying on his table. His hand stretched out to touch the package, but he pulled away before he made contact. He sat back in his chair, half laughing at his dread, but the other half entertaining it.

_It can't be from Katara._ He thought to himself. _No, no. the paper is wrong, there's no note, and it looks so hastily thrown together. _He ran his hand up and down his face, grating his fingertips against his finely shaped beard. _It looks like something Sokka would throw together. Or Toph. But they're both in the city. if they wanted to give me something, they'd just hand it to me in person_. He sighed.

No normal person would look at a simple package with such scrutiny. They'd simply open it. But Aang was not a normal person; he was the Avatar. More than a few assassins had tried to kill him with packages such as this. One would be assassin only failed because the explosives hidden inside had went off prematurely, costing the life of one unfortunate courier. Another was laced with dried flakes of poisonous leafs that only failed because Aang was quick enough to brush them away with his bending.

But those attempts had been directly after the war, from embittered soldiers and mercenaries who feared what their life would be like without a steady stream of war to profit from. The war was so long ago that it seemed like a distant dream, a nightmare to be forgotten. Though he occasionally dealt with revolutionaries and criminals who would love to take his life, he found that only a few had any degree of competency.

_An assassin_…he thought to himself. _Would make it look like a package I'd want to open_. _They'd make it look like an actual package. They'd use a real courier and not some hobo who needed a few coins for a meal_.

He thought back to the man who had given him the package. He was a disgusting thing; the smell alone had made Aang sick to his stomach. He smelt of ash and feces, of sweat and garbage. His clothes, what little he had, consisted of a pair of pants with only one leg still intact. he was kept covered by a patch job of blankets, paper, and pelts. Given his age, pale skin and amber eyes, Aang was sure he was a disenfranchised soldier that the Fire Nation was forced to apologize for and forget.

He reached out and ran his hand over the paper. It was a simple brown packaging the city's post office had a tenancy to use. He pressed harder. The package was no doubt made of wood, or perhaps some kind of ceramics. He leaned forward and picked up the box. It was an arm's length width wise, a perfect square. For depth, it was about half an arm's length. It weighed a few pounds, but Aang was sure that was mostly the box.

He shook it slightly, and he heard a soft _thump_ of whatever was inside hitting the edges. He shook it again, and he swore he heard the ruffling of papers.

_Could this be a package from the government?_ He thought to himself. _Maybe Zuko had it sent to me, inconspicuously. _ He sighed. _Either way, I have to open it. _

Before more thoughts of assassins and criminals entered his mind, he quickly ran his hand under the seams of the paper, and tore off the wrapping. Underneath was a wooden box. It had been painted red, and the Fire Nation insignia sat at the top.

He smiled, impressed with himself for accurately guessing its origins. He undid the strings on the top and took off its lid, revealing a series of documents piled within.

He grabbed a few, but was immediately surprised to see the dates on the top. The Fire Nation used "Eras" to record time, and the Eras were measured by the rule of the Fire Lord. Going by a Fire Nation calendar, the year was the 20th Year of Zuko, twenty years since he had taken the reigns and began governing the Fire Nation.

The dates on the Fire Nation papers were dated between the 30th and 32nd Year of Azulon. Aang did the math in his head for a moment. _This was during the war. About fifty years into it._ He read the title of a folder as he pawed through the papers.

_Project: Otherworld_.


	2. 02 - Project Otherworld

Aang found himself unable to pull away from the papers. It was only when a cloud passed by the moon, enveloping his room in darkness, that he realized it was nighttime. He briefly glanced to his side and shot a few flames to a series of candles that lit up the room. He lit one on the table and continued reading. He pulled back the first documents he had read and began reading them a second time.

_Project Otherworld_

_ Project Leader(s): Fire Nation Chief Minister of Spiritual Matters, Po Sheng._

_ Fire Nation Army General, Ling Xao_

_ Fire Nation Assistant to Chief of Technology, Tanaka Kuze_

_ Fire Nation Assistant to Chief of Medicine, Shi Zun_

_ Project Participants: Fire Nation Assistant to Chief of Spiritual Matters, Lee Don_

_ Fire Nation Assistant to Chief of Spirtual Matters, Hanatoro Kuze_

_ Fire Nation Army Lieutenant, Lang_

_ Fire Nation Army Sergeant Major, Wei_

_ Fire Nation Army 1__st__ Sergeant, Lee_

_ Fire Nation Army Lance Corporal, Yi_

_ Fire Nation Army Lance Corporal, Zhi_

_ Fire Nation Army Lance Corporal, Xiang_

_ Fire Nation Army Lance Corporal, Kun_

_ Fire Nation Corporal, Dong_

_ Fire Nation Corporal, Ah _

_ Fire Nation Private First Class, Bao_

_ Fire Nation Private First Class, Heng_

_ Fire Nation Sergeant, Retired, Eun_

_ Professor Chin Ho_

_ Professor Kwan_

_ Professor Jin Ae _

_Primary Goal: Project Otherworld, proposed by Chief Minister of Spiritual Matters, Po Sheng, is designed to get a better understanding of the Spirit World and its inhabitants. _

_Secondary Goal(s): Mapping the Sprit World. _

_ Contact with Spirits and other Entities. _

_ Mapping the Anatomy of Spirits._

_ Preparing Invasion of Spirit World_

_ Establish Fire Nation Dominance of Spirit World_

_ Establish lasting peace with inhabitants of The Spirit World _

Aang shook his head. _Did they honestly think this would work? _He sighed. He hadn't read through all of the papers yet, but he had read enough. _They sent people to the spirit world. people. _he sighed. He picked up a piece of paper reading _"Incident report"_


	3. 03 - The Incident at Yu Dao

_Incident Report_

_ Date: Autumn, 29__th__ Year of Azulon _

_Location: 3 miles South of Yu Dao_

_Conflict Participants: _

_Fire Nation Army, 29__th__ Imperial Regiment_

_Fire Nation Citizenry _

_Earth Kingdom Rebels_

_Earth Kingdom Army of Unknown Origin_

_Yu Dao Citizenry_

_Yu Dao Police_

_Entity of Unknown Origin_

_Casualties: _

_ Fire Nation Army, 29__th__ Imperial Regiment:_

_ 129, Dead_

_ 73, Minor Injury_

_ 45, Permanent Injury_

_ 0, Captured _

_ Fire Nation Citizenry_

_ 65, dead_

_ 105, Minor Injury_

_ 56, Permanent Injury_

_ 0, Captured_

_Earth Kingdom Rebels_

_ 16, dead_

_ 0, minor Injury_

_ 0, Permanent Injury_

_ 1, Captured*_

_Earth Kingdom Army of Unknown Origin_

_ 7, dead_

_ 0, minor injury_

_ 0, minor injury_

_ 1, captured*_

_Yu Dao Citizenry_

_ 113, Dead_

_ 77, Minor Injury_

_ 35, Permanent Injury_

_ 0, Captured_

_Yu Dao Police_

_ 115, Dead_

_ 10, minor Injury_

_ 65, Permanent Injury_

_ 0, Captured_

_Entity Of Unknown Origin_

_ Status Unknown_

_ *killed before Interrogation could take place_

_Reported by Major Lee, Fire Nation Army, 29__th__ Imperial Regiment_

_ The incident began when a patrol outside Yu Dao interrupted an exchange of arms by the Earth Kingdom Military Personnel. As all combatants were wearing normal clothing and the ones we captured did not survive the incident, we have no knowledge of where the arms were coming from, though we can confirm the Rebels were natives of Yu Dao, and were buying the shipment._

_ The soldier in charge of the patrol, Sergeant Fawn, avoided being seen by the enemy and managed to maneuver his men above them in a path in the cliff face of the canyon the deal was taking place in. He had his men wait for the enemies to do something that would indicate which, if any, of them were benders, so they could take them out before charging. Archers singled out two benders, one of which seemed to be the leader of the Military Personnel, and fired on them before ordering a full charge._

_ The encounter lasted less than ten minutes, during which Sergeant Fawn's team incapacitated all enemy combatants with only two (2) casualties, both with minor injuries. One (1) of the Earth Benders who had been singled out by the archers survived, the same Earth Bender believed to have been the leader of the Military Personnel. One (1) of the rebels also survived, having surrendered after a crossbow taken from the arms shipment failed to fire._

_ Sergeant Fawn sent for reinforcements to secure the surrounding area. No reinforcements for the Earth Kingdom Military Personnel arrived. _

_ The arms shipment manifest was captured and confirmed. The shipment included Twenty (20) Crossbows, Twenty (20) Quivers with Thirty (30) bolts in each quiver. The Bolts were tipped with sharp iron razor heads. The shipment was carried on a small covered wagon, pulled by one (1) Ostrich Horse. The Shipment was later destroyed during the secondary encounter with the Entity of Unknown Origin._

_ The Entity made itself known at approximately Midnight. Reinforcements had been dispatched and were securing the surrounding area. The prisoners were being treated for wounds and were being prepped to be taken to a holding facility where they would be interrogated. _

_ As at least one of the crossbows had proven to be defective, Sergeant Fawn decided to test the remaining. It was during this testing that the entity made itself known._

_ While the exact cause of the entities appearance can only be speculated, interviews from the men present at the time of its arrival have noted it appeared after Sergeant Fawn decided to test the remaining crossbows on the Ostrich Horse. As I was prepping the captured prisoners, I did not witness this part of the incident. According to one soldier who will not be named, he had two soldiers break the Ostrich Horses legs and hold it down while he fired the crossbows at a range less than five feet. He picked up a new crossbow after firing. After the fifth test, the Ostrich expired. Immediately after its death, we experienced a small earthquake. During the earthquake, the surrounding area became darker than it was previously; originally we suspected that clouds had passed in front of the moon, but according to multiple survivors of the incident, the sky was clear that night. I do not recall personally, but I take this to be true._

_ The canyon was illuminated by a bright yellow-red light. Exactly what was beyond this light I do not know. The light never diminished long enough to see what, if anything, was producing it. I assert that I did have some kind of physical form, and that the physical form included some kind of arm, tentacle, or other appendage that it used to grab and grapple, and that the appendage(s) were great in length, as its range of attack seemed to be over 500 feet. Given the condition of the bodies we recovered, I also assert that it had some kind of teeth or beak._

_ Three fire teams were present in the immediate vicinity of the entity. My (Major Lee) Fire team, Alpha, made up of Seven (7) men, plus Two (2) captured prisoners, Sergeant Fawn's Patrol Team, Beta, made up of five (Five) men, and 1__st__ Lieutenant Hyu's Fire Team, Delta, made up of Seven (Seven) men._

_ 1__st__ Lieutenant Hyu and I were mounted on Rhino's, though I was not on mine when the Entity made itself known. The Rhino's became disturbed, erratic, and bucked 1__st__ Lieutenant Hyu, causing him to fall. It's unknown if the broken neck, the assumed cause of death, happened as a result of the fall or as a result of the immediate trampling.1. He was the first death, on our side, of the night._

_ I ordered Beta and Delta team to form a defensive line, while Alpha secured the prisoners and 1__st__ lieutenant Hyu. When the line was formed, Alpha fell in behind it. I ordered all Fire Benders and soldiers armed with Bows to prepare to fire, while all soldiers armed with standard equipment to form a crouching phalanx in front of them, so they would have a clear line of fire._

_ The Entity attacked. One of the aforementioned appendages grabbed hold of Sergeant Fawn's leg. It pulled him up into the air, but did so fast enough that it pulled Fawn's leg off. He ended up about 100 feet in front of the Phalanx.2. _

_ I ordered the Phalanx to move up so that we may retrieve Fawn, as he was still alive, but bleeding critically. The men hesitated and did not move forward, but also did not break formation. I continued to command, but they did not respond.3. _

_ Sergeant Fawn began crawling back to us, but he was once again grabbed by some kind of appendage, this time seemingly wrapping around his waist, chest, and neck. He was severed in at least three places, possibly more._

_ I ordered the Fire benders and Archers to open fire and cover our retreat. As they fired and we fell back, the prisoners escaped their bindings using their Bending. Together (as one was injured) they ran towards the entity.4. Something resembling a spotlight shined on them, and they were set ablaze, burning in an odd, green and yellow fire._

_ I ordered the Fire Benders and Archers to cease fire and ordered a full retreat back to our Garrison in Yu Dao. _

_Though I do not know the specifics of what happened, two Fire Teams, led by 2__nd__ Lieutenant Tora, and Sergeant Kyoto, were later recovered. There were no survivors; we recovered ten bodies, but records confirm fourteen left the garrison. I speculate that they were covering the surrounding areas and entered the conflict after I ordered a full retreat. Their actions may or may not have slowed the Entity's pursuit of us long enough so that most of us could make it to the Yu Dao garrison._

_When patrols spotted us running towards the garrison, they sounded the alarm. As soon as my last man entered the gate, I ordered a full lockdown. Colonel Wei was woken up and armed, and I was brought to him. I explained the situation, but he unfortunately did not believe me. He was under the impression it was some kind of illusion. He belayed the order for a full lockdown, and men were in the process of returning to normal status when the Entity came into visual range, having been hiding behind one of the cliff faces near the garrison. _

_I ordered everything to return to full lockdown. Colonel Wei tried to supersede my order, but given my situational awareness extended beyond his, I took it upon myself to command the situation, and had him knocked out.5._

_I ordered everyone who could to open fire. As I was below the walls commanding, I did not see how effective this was, though given the rate of which it advanced, I would assume very little. As I was commanding a counter attack, our Rhino's (Exact number unknown, roughly twenty) broke out of their pens and ran rampant in the compound. As the gates had been sealed by the lockdown, they could not escape, and began viciously attacking any and all personnel.6._

_During this chaos, the Entity gained entry to the garrison, knocking down the entire south section of the wall. Morale and unit cohesion broke down at this point. I ordered a retreat east so that we would draw the entity away from Yu Dao. However, most men were retreating North, towards the city. I had no choice but to follow._

_The majority of our soldiers were killed or wounded before they could make the retreat. Many of those who did get the chance to retreat did not full make it. I myself lost half of my left leg while running from the entity, though one of my subordinates was close enough to pick me up and continue on.7._

_After cauterizing my wound and attaching a metal bar to the stub, I took command again. The police force of Yu Dao became the vast majority of our counter-attack. As per their surrendering agreement, the Police of Yu Dao are native citizens of the area, many of which are Earth Benders._

_As fighting the entity proved fruitless, I began focusing our efforts on covering an evacuation for the civilians. The Earth Benders created a series of walls to slow the Entity's advance. Though it did little, when combined with repeated attacks from Archers, Fire and Earth Benders, it did seem to buy us a small amount of time._

_We began in the south side of the city and slowly moved back, with Earth Benders creating a new wall every time it broke through one. Our Earth Benders were quickly dwindling, however, and by the time we were halfway through the city, we did not have enough healthy Earth Benders to create the wall. _

_At that point, my options for defense were limited. I requested any who were willing and able to help create a diversion to lead the entity away, so that the citizens would be able to escape. We had twenty men who were willing, Six (6) Fire Nation soldiers, Ten (10) of the Yu Dao Police, and four (4) armed citizens.9. _

_We began assaulting the Entity as it broke through our last wall and we began moving East. It followed us. We continued to fall back, with our earth Benders creating smaller walls to slow it, but I do not believe it had that effect. Our diversion force began dwindling significantly. _

_As we continued, we eventually found ourselves cornered against a wall. We fought as best we could, but the entity shined its light on us and engulfed us in fire. As a Fire Bender, I managed to escape the attack with minor wounds. The few men left either died or suffered crippling burns. I made the decision to play dead, and it left._

_When it was out of visual range, I began attending to the wounds of my comrades. I pulled them into a building. As I was suffering blood loss and other wounds, I decided to stay with them for the rest of the conflict, though I monitored the Entity's progress from a window._

_It continued to move about the city, destroying a great deal of it, but it did not follow the citizenry north. It burned down most of the city for the rest of the night. It dissipated at Sunrise. 10. _

_1. Both Rhino's were recovered two days later, Sixty (60) and Sixty-Seven (67) miles North of Yu-Dao. They seemingly died of exhaustion. 2. Note that, as a Fire bender, Sergeant Fawn was behind the Phalanx. None of the men in the phalanx noticed or interacted with the appendage that injured him.3. As all the men in the Phalanx died, I would not have them charged with Insubordination. Their inaction was reasonable given the circumstances, and I do not believe we would have been able to save Sergeant Fawn in any case. 4. I do not know if they knew what the Entity was, or if they simply believed it was attacking us and not them. In either case, it did not seem to harbor an allegiance with them. 5. His body was never recovered, but I attest that the men who incapacitated did not injure him and likely did all they could to get him to safety.6. Though we did not know this until after the fact, inspection of the corpse of our communications officers revealed that our messenger hawks had a similar outbreak. Initial inspection of the bodies confirm the hawks killed our three communications officers.7. As I am the only soldier who was "touched" by the entity and survived, I can confirm that the entity had some kind of appendage. However, given that no one was able to see it, I speculate that it was invisible to the human eye.8. One of whom was a Fire Nation Citizen, the other a citizen of Yu Dao. The other two were both sons of one Fire Nation citizen, but both were Earth Benders and had one Earth Kingdom parent. As such, I do not know how to classify their citizenship, nor do I think it matters. 10. I did not witness it dissipate, as I had succumbed to my wounds at this point. However, I monitored its progress until the very moment I lost consciousness, which I believe was only an hour before sunrise. _

_Additional notes: As the police of Yu Dao are the only reason anyone in the city is alive, I would recommend that pension be paid to the deceased families, and that medical expenses be paid to those who are critically injured. _

_**Addendum**__: As they acted in defense of Fire Nation citizens, we have agreed to pay their pension. Those permanently injured will receive medical benefits equal to that of Fire Nation soldiers who were injured in the line of duty. _

Aang stared at the paper, astonished by such barbarity, both on the side of the Fire Nation and on the spirit who retaliated. Innocent civilians were caught in its rampage. He was briefly reminded of when Hei Bai attacked Senlin Village near the winter solstice, after the Fire Nation burned down its forest. Even enraged as it was, Hei Bai did not kill any of Senlin Village's citizens, merely transported them to the spirit world, and eventually gave them back. What kind of Spirit would be so violent?

A sting of fear briefly overcame Aang as he though back to his encounter with Koh, the Face Stealer. He shook his head, doing his best to forget about that monstrosity, and turned the page of the report to an addendum pertaining to Major Lee.

_Interview with Fire Nation Army Major Lee._

_Date: Autumn, 29__th__ Year of Azulon (8 days after the Incident at Yu Dao) _

_Interview by Dr. Sasuke_

_Scribed by Yamamoto_

_Initial notes – Major Lee is missing his left leg from the knee down, though he has a crude prosthetic in place. He is disturbingly pale. It's obvious that he hasn't eaten or slept in a great deal of time. He is in the corner of the room in the fetal position. According to interviews with those who witnessed the incident, he claimed to be under attack and killed four people, two with his fire bending, and two with his bare hands. _

_Dr. Sasuke – "Hello, Major Lee. My name is Dr. Sasuke."_

_Major Lee – "doctor. Doctor. I need a doctor. I lost my leg."_

"_Is it causing you problems? are you in pain?"_

"_It burns. My foot burns. My foot isn't there and it burns."_

"_I can give you something for the pain."_

"_Nothing to give. Nothing to hurt. Not in pain. Burns. Won't stop burning."_

"_Major Lee-"_

"_What? what do you want!?"_

"_I want to know why you attacked your doctors during your checkup."_

"_I wanted to stop."_

"_And you couldn't?"_

"_I don't know how to stop. I would if I could. I don't want this."_

"_Major Lee, you did stop."_

"_I did?"_

"_When the guards came in. you stopped and surrendered."_

"_I did what I needed to do. I…I didn't want to. Ten one hundred."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I did what I needed to do to make it stop."_

"_make what stop?_

"_the pain."_

"_You killed them to stop the pain?"_

"_Nine one hundred. I killed them so the pain would stop."_

"_Lee, you said something about one hundred."_

"_one hundred what? people? did I kill one hundred people?"_

"_No, Lee, you said something like…" asks Scribe to repeat "Nine one hundred."_

"_No more, please. I don't want to do this."_

"_Lee, I have to find out why you did what you did."_

"_what did I do?"_

"_You killed four people."_

"_I know! Stop telling me things I know! Eight one hundred!"_

"_Major Lee, are you counting down?"_

"_I think so, yes."_

"_What happens when you hit zero?"_

"_Don't know. Never happened before."_

"_Then can you please stop? Its unnerving"_

"_Want too. can't. Sorry." _

"_Why can't you?"_

"_Because I'm not saying anything. Seven one hundred."_

"_Lee, why did you attack the doctors giving your check up?"_

"_I had too."_

"_Why do you think that?"_

"_He told me. Six one hundred."_

"_he who?"_

"_Khan."_

"_Who is Khan?"_

"_I asked him the same thing. He never answered. He just told me I had too. didn't, at first. couldn't take it after a while. he said he'd kill me if I didn't. Don't wanna die. I didn't survive Yu Dao to die here."_

"_Is Khan you?"_

"_No. yes. He's a part of me."_

"_a part of you?"_

"_he has a part of me."_

"_I don't understand…"_

"_He has my leg. He took it from me. he took it with him back to the spirit world. five one hundred." _

"_Khan is the spirit that attacked Yu Dao?"_

"_Yes."_

"_and he took your leg with him when he went back to the spirit world?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And he's…"_

"_inside me! he's inside me! get him out! FOUR ONE HUNDRED! Burning! I'm burning!"_

"_Lee, you're fine."_

"_I won't stop burning! Someone help! Someone help!"_

"_Lee, you're not on fire."_

"_He won't stop burning me. make it stop make it stop THREE ONE HUNDRED." _

"_Lee, please. You are not burning. You'll be fine, just please calm down."_

"_I can't. I don't want to, please! He didn't do anything, he wasn't even at Yu Dao!"_

"_Lee, is Khan talking to you now?"_

"_Please! Haven't I paid enough? I killed them like you said! I did what you wanted please stop burning me TWO ONE HUNDRED!"_

"_Lee, you're frightening me." Dr. Sasuke motions for guards to come in._

"_Just Run! RUN! I can't stop him from taking over. I can't stop the burning without. incompressible mumbling"_

"_Lee, calm down, we can help you."_

"_ONE ONE HUNDRED." _

"_restrain him." _

_guards begin restraining Major Lee. He exhales deep, and exhales green and yellow flames, burning the guards._

"BURN! BURN LIKE ME! I'M BURNING!"

_Additional Notes: The Guards and Dr. Sasuke did not survive. Mr. Yamamoto was taken hostage. Lee then made his way to the bottom of the facility, to a storeroom, where he forced Yamamoto to pour oil on him. He then set himself on fire. According to Yamamoto, he thought this would stop the burning. _


	4. 04 - Interview with Guru Pathnik

Aang continued reading. He simply couldn't stop. He went back to the folder marked "_Project Otherworld"_ and continued reading.

_The incident at Yu Dao has shown us that the Fire Nation has more to deal with than just our enemies here in the physical world. As Chief of Spiritual Matters, I have assembled a group of trusted colleagues, with varied sets of skill and expertise. Our goals are to understand the Spirit World and its inhabitants, in hopes that we may better understand them. With that understanding, we will be better equipped to combat threats of a spiritual nature if and when the need arises._

_ One of our hopes is that we will be capable of sending a team to explore the Spirit World. Before we can do that, however, we need to find out how, as well as what we could be expecting to see there. As the incident at Yu Dao proves, the spirits can be formidable foes._

_ First, we wish to interview those who have actually been to or have any degree of knowledge about the Spirit world. First in our interviews was a man named "Pathnik."_

_ Pathnik's exact age is unknown, but Is old enough that he participated in aiding remnants of the Air Nomads escape from Fire Nation custody, though he did so not realizing the Fire Nation was watching him. His unknowing aid provided the Fire Nation the last definitive strike in eradicating the Air Nomads. He seems to be of Earth Kingdom decent, speaking with an accent that implies he may have been born in or around Ba Sing Sei, though his skin tone is reminiscent of those in the Southern or Northern Water Tribe. Given their nomadic nature, its possible he is related to the Air Nomads in some way, though he is not an Air Bender, or a bender at all._

_ The interview was done in Boiling Rock Prison, where Pathnik was sentenced to life for aiding Fire Nation fugitives. However, his presence in the prison had been consistently described as "Disturbing" by various Warden's and guards, who describe him leading a "Cult" within the prison, leading ceremonies of meditation and spiritual enlightenment among the populous. Thus, the Warden decided to allow this interview on the condition that he be released, and we agreed. _

_Interview with Spiritualist, Guru Pathnik_.

_Interview Taken at Boiling Rock Prison, Fire Nation_

_Interview taken by Fire Nation Chief Minister of Spiritual Matters, Po Sheng._

_Scribed by to Chief of Spiritual Matters, Lee Don_

_ Po Sheng "Hello, Pathnik."_

_ Pathnik "Greetings to you."_

_ "Do you know who I am?"_

_ "A Fire nation official."_

_ "That's true, but it's a tad more complicated."_

_ "Are you organizing my execution?"_

_ "laughs No, no. quite the opposite, actually, I'm the man organizing your release."_

_ "I don't want to be released."_

_ "Preposterous. You're in prison. Surely you'd like to be free again." _

_ "I will only cause trouble for the Fire Nation. I seek to enlighten the masses of people you've shrouded in darkness."_

_ "You can do whatever you want when you're free. But this is a one time deal. You get thrown in here again, you're on your own."_

_ "Oh? You don't care if I cause problems for the Fire Nation?"_

_ "Sorry, but I'm not convinced you could cause problems for our glorious nation, Mr. Pathnik."_

_ "Guru."_

_ "Pardon?"_

_ "Guru Pathnik."_

_ "Ah, I see. Guru. That's actually why I wanted to speak to you."_

_ "You seek enlightenment?"_

_ "In a manner of speaking. I seek knowledge." _

_ "Knowledge without understanding, no doubt."_

_ "Yeah, sure. The Spirit World. Spirits in general, actually. What can you tell me about it?"_

_ "Much about both. But I worry about how you'll use this information."_

_ "It occurs to me that I haven't introduced myself."_

_ "I am willing to forgive such a terrible crime."_

_ Pause_

"…I am Po Sheng, Fire Nation Chief Minister of Spiritual Matters."

_ "Laughing"_

_ "You find my title funny?"_

_ "I do."_

_ "Please elaborate."_

_ "Given the nature of your nation's spirituality, I regret to say you're a terrible job."_

_ "I admit. I am not as well versed in the spiritual arts as you, Guru Pathnik. You are going to be free soon. Looking for a job? I'd love to have you close by."_

_ "I respectfully decline."_

_ "Of course you do. But we've gone off topic. What can you tell me about the spirits?"_

_ "Much. Care to ask a specific question?"_

_ "I suppose I could beat around the bush, but I suspect you already know my question."_

_ "Indeed I do."_

_ "How do you kill one?"_

_ "It's quite simple, really."_

_ "mmm? Oh, let me guess, this is the part where you say 'you can't'"_

_ "Not at all. you can. And it's simple."_

_ "Please…enlighten me."_

_ "No."_

_ "Excuse me?"_

_ "I said no. I will not tell you. The Fire Nation is already well versed in the art of murder. You wiped out a whole culture in the span of a year."_

_ "Give us some credit, Guru Pathnik. It was more along the lines of six months." _

_ "Do you take joy in your murderous ways?"_

_ "Do you?"_

_ Pause_

_ "what?"_

_ "Lee. Give Guru Pathnik the report about the Incident at Yu Dao."_

_ Lee Don, Scribe "Yes sir."_

_ report is given to Pathnik."_

_ Po Sheng "I'll give you some time to read that, Guru Pathnik. You are literate, correct?"_

_ Pathnik does not answer, is reading the report_

_ Po Sheng "Well, If you'll excuse me for just a few minutes, I have paper work to fill out pertaining to your release. If you have any questions, ask my assistant, Lee."_

_ Po Sheng leaves. Twenty minutes later, he arrives back in the room._

_ Po Sheng "Stunning read, isn't it? I particularly enjoyed his interview, a few days after the incident. We aren't sure if that was run of the mill psychosis or if the poor bastard was actually being tortured by a spirit."_

_ "The Fire Nation displayed its cruelty. The universe struck back."_

_ "Karma, justice, you can call it whatever you want. Doesn't change the fact that the spirit murdered innocent people. Destroyed homes and livelihoods. Took beloved family members…"_

"_You would get along quite nicely with this Spirit."_

"_all because of…what was it? An Ostrich Horse? Yes. That's Karma, for you. Murder one Ostrich horse and the universe proceeds to utterly destroy the only home you've ever known."_

"_what's your point?"_

"_My point is, like or not, the Fire Nation exists. You can't bring back the Air Nomads. You can't bring back everyone we've killed. You can keep innocent people from dying." Pause "Do the right thing, go free. Do the wrong thing, stay in prison. Seems like the universe is giving you an awfully easy decision." _

"_I'll help you."_

"_Thank you. Now, about how to kill a spirit."_

"_I don't know how to kill a spirit. I know it's possible, if they've taken a mortal form. But the spirit present at this incident described was far, far from a mortal form. I know…"_

_ Pause  
_

_ "You know what?"_

_ "I know that spirits can die. Many have. I think it's only possible when they are in the spirit world. the Avatar once tried to slay a spirit, long ago."_

_ "tried? The avatar failed?"_

_ "He did."_

_ "which avatar are you speaking of?"_

_ "Kuruk." _

_ "Ah, yes, I believe I remember that tale. A spirit murdered his…daughter?"_

_ "No. his lover."_

_ "Right, right. Do you know how he planned on killing the spirit?"_

_ "I know that he believed he could, if nothing else. I also know he physically went to the spirit world."_

_ "That…is interesting. You know that? For a fact?"_

_ "I once read a tome detailing his journey. It was written by one of the avatar's friends, who assisted him."_

_ "I see. We knew going to the Spirit world was possible, through meditation, but we didn't realize that physically going there was even on the table. I had always thought that Kuruk's journey was accomplished via meditation."_

_ "The tome, which the tale was recorded in, was worded ambiguously to give that impression."_

_ "Elaborate, please."_

_ "To be precise, it was a code. A coded message for those well versed in spiritual knowledge. If you read between the lines, there were references to the works of Monks, philosophers, and guru's, particularly those who believed that one could physically enter the Spirit World, or those who had even claimed to have been there. When reading the tome of Avatar Kuruk's journey in conjunction with the referenced works, it becomes apparent that Kuruk entered the Spirit world, body and soul."_

_ "and the means of which he did so?"_

_ "I do not know."_

_ "Given your detailed knowledge of the subject, I highly doubt that, what with your philosophy of knowledge begets understanding. You researched it in depth."_

_ "I intended to."_

_ "What happened?"_

_ "The fire nation attacked. Spiritual matters became little in the face of annihilation of an entire race. I began focusing less on spiritual pursuits, and more on smuggling the few Air Nomad's that were left into friendly territory." _

_ "I see. Could you perhaps point me in the direction of the Tomes you described?"_

_ "I could. I imagine their still in what's left of the Air Temples. Most of the works references were written by the Air Nomads."_

_ "I see."_

_ "How can someone who see's so much understand so little?"_

_ "Guru Pathnik. I'm prepared to sign this paper in the name of the Fire Lord and allow you your freedom. But I need to ask one more question."_

_ "fine."_

_ "Is there anyone you can think of who would have knowledge pertaining to the Spirit World?"_

_ "No."_

_ "Please, think hard. As helpful as you've been, this is but step one in a very long quest."_

_ "I…I can think of someone who may aid you. But how can I trust you? how can I trust you not to hurt this person?" _

_ "I don't have an answer to that question. Is my word worth much?"_

_ "No."_

_ "How about the word of the Fire Lord? He asked me personally to see to this project. I cannot imagine failing. Hurting your associate isn't going to further my plans. And really, that's all I care about. Succeeding. Furthering my position with the Fire Lord."_

_ "A liar can always be trusted to lie."_

_ "I'm not sure if that was an endorsement or not."_

_ "Her name is Tsai Chin." _

_ "Tsai Chin. A lovely name. where can I find the owner of this lovely name?"_

_ "a village in the north western Earth Kingdom. At the base of a volcano, Mount Makupu."_

_ "A spiritualist? Guru?"_

_ "a fortune teller."_

_ "a…fortune teller?"_

_ "But not like most. She may pretend to be a simple fortune teller, with card tricks and bone readings…but she has a gift. I didn't believe her. One day, she told me a disaster would befall my friends, the Air Nomads. She told me I would fail in my quest to save them. she told me that I would be imprisoned…and that one day, I would be let free. She spoke of a great man with nothing left to lose, and that I would help him on his guide to redemption, though I would never know what part I played."_

_ "A great man? I'm honored."_

_ "I doubt she was speaking of you."_

_ "Anything else?"_

_ "She told me I would one day help the Avatar. And that my actions would free the world from the Fire Nation."_

_ "Good luck with that, Guru. Better get started, because it won't be an easy job. You'll be free by the end of the day." _

_ End of Interview_

Aang stared at the paper for a moment. He hadn't known Guru Pathnik had helped the Air Nomads, nor did he know that he spent time in a Fire Nation prison. He hadn't seen the guru since he left for Ba Sing Sei, during its fall, and he wasn't sure if he was still alive.

_Could he have sent me this package?_ he asked himself. _No, he couldn't be. He was old when I met him, years ago, probably one hundred and thirty, maybe more. _he began to tap the table. _Then again, stranger things have happened._

He glanced back at the paper and reread the bit about the fortune teller. _Makupu….that sounds familiar. _He stroked his beard. _The fortune teller we met, so long ago. It can't be the same woman, can it? what was her name? Wu! Aunt Wu._

Aang grabbed the next piece of paper and began reading the interview with her.


End file.
